Passions Charnelles
by Ib Drevis
Summary: Ella estaba enamorada de él a pesar de la edad, él no aceptaba sus sentimientos por ella, un matrimonio forzado por los padres de ambos es lo que menos esperaba; no sabía qué hacer, la única salida que tenían era aceptar los sentimientos y desatar las pasiones, una historia ambientada en la época del asesino más buscado de Londres Iglaterra, GarryXIb Lemon, Rango M.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Passions Charnelles **

**Summary: Ella estaba enamorada de él a pesar de la edad, él no aceptaba sus sentimientos por ella, un matrimonio forzado por los padres de ambos es lo que menos esperaba; no sabía qué hacer, la única salida que tenían era aceptar los sentimientos y desatar las pasiones, GarryXIb Lemon, Rango M **

_**Bueno está es mi primer novela érotica, está loca idea surgió cuando leía un poco sobre la época de Jack el destripador y me dije, "Porque no trabajar con algo como esto" Y como no hay fics lemon de GarryXIb decidí crear uno propio, que espero disfruten. Eso es todo no los aburro más...**_

* * *

**Londres Inglaterra, 1888 siglo XIX **

Mi nombre es Garry y trabajo para la policía en la búsqueda de Jack el destripador por el bien de Londres, tengo 28 años y era soltero hasta el día de ayer; mis padres me han comprometido con Isabella desde que tenía 9 años y para colmo mañana es nuestra boda. ¡Maldición! Aunque, Isabella no es mala del todo pero no creo sentir más que amistad por ella, a quién quiero verle la cara si siento algo por Isabella pero ella por mí no creo, su mirada es de odio, así suelo llevarme con ella: Pesado, no habla mucho conmigo desde el asesinato de su hermana Mary creo que cree que yo tuve la culpa de que ese psicópata de Jack la asesinará, soy alguien de la policía más no un guardaespaldas eso es lo que me gustaría dejarle en claro.

Debo confesar que he tenido aventuras pero ninguna se compara con ella, a sus tempranos 19 años tiene el cuerpo desarrollado esos senos del tamaño ideal, esas caderas, su cintura, sus piernas su todo; ya sé que pensaras que soy un pervertido al examinar su cuerpo pero es mi futura esposa y necesito que sea perfecta, me odia lo sé pero yo la amo y por estar pensando en su perfección tengo un problema entre las piernas y un color carmín en mis mejillas, demonios Isabella me tienes en tu hechizo…

**En otro lugar…**

Siempre era lo mismo de siempre yo discutiendo con mis padres sobre el matrimonio arreglado con Garry, estoy enamorada de él y admito que no es nada feo todo lo contrario pero creo que él me odia, después de todo creo que Mary le gustaba, desgraciadamente mi hermana ya no está en este mundo todo por culpa de ese maniaco destripador al que mi amado debe buscar antes de que más chicas corran la suerte de mi hermana mayor. Espero que Garry y yo seamos felices tendré que enamorarlo para tener un matrimonio feliz a su lado; tendré que vestirme siempre linda para él y ser la esposa que espera, aunque no creo merecérmelo ya que es muy guapo para ser un cuerpo de la policía he visto su torso desnudo varias veces y es demasiado tentador, sin pasar por alto sus ojos cuando me ve con esa mirada que tanto me gusta, su piel, sus manos, su cabello y ahora me pregunto cómo será su… Dios mío no debo pensar en eso, mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por mi madre.

-Isabella vamos a visitar la tumba de tu hermana, ¿Vienes?

-Ah claro mamá.

-Entonces apresúrate. –Me termina de decir para después cerrar la puerta de mi habitación, simplemente debería evitar tener esos pensamientos de Garry o pensará que soy una jovencita muy indecente, que vergüenza.

Me dedique a terminar de arreglarme con ayuda de las criadas, me puse un vestido rojo que como todos llegaba hasta el piso, era lindo fue el último regalo que me dio Mary…

-Mary…-Susurré, quería llorar pero mis padres me estaban esperando; me dedique a bajar para subir al coche donde estaban mis padres, en todo el camino no pude decir nada, estaba dolida por la muerte de mi hermana mayor, me iba a quedar dormida en el coche de no ser porque a papá se le ocurrió hacer una parada en la florería para comprar rosas amarillas, las flores favoritas de mi hermana.

Cuando llegamos al cementerio fuimos a la tumba de Mary, nos quedamos un rato a decirle unas palabras, mis padres se fueron pero yo decidí quedarme un rato más; como siempre mis padres consintieron mi deseo y se fueron dejándome a solas con Mary.

Ya cuando no había nadie cerca lloré libremente y para colmo empezó a llover, la lluvia no me detuvo y seguí llorando hasta que sentí que no caía más lluvia extrañada miré hacia arriba y lo vi, Garry estaba ahí sosteniendo un paraguas que nos cubría, nos quedamos quietos por unos segundos y no sé porque lo hice pero en un impulso lo abrace dejándolo sorprendido, yo me limite a disfrutar de ese abrazo, sería lo más cerca que podría estar de él…

-Ib… No llores seguramente a ella no le gustaría que estés así.-Susurró mientras veía la tumba donde está sepultada mi querida hermana mayor.

-Garry, gracias.

-¿Por qué agradeces? Yo no he hecho nada especial.

-Te equivocas, estás conmigo en este momento y lo apreció.

-Ib.-Respondió para verme bien y alarmarse.- Estás empapada permíteme llevarte a mi departamento para que te seques.

-No es necesario Garry.

-Lo es no quiero que te enfermes.-Espera, empiezo a sospechar que no es Garry pues se está portando caballeroso conmigo, ¿Será un impostor? Oh cielos que idiota de tú parte pensar eso Isabella.- ¿Qué me dices Ib?

-Sería un placer, Garry.

-¡Excelente!

Sonreí al ver a Garry así por primera vez en la vida, sólo se mostraba así con Mary que yo recuerde; el camino a su departamento fue algo largo ya que no articulamos palabra, el silencio era incómodo para ambos pero debíamos acostumbrarnos a la presencia del otro pues estábamos comprometidos y mañana si no mal recuerdo casados, me preguntó qué pensará el sobre esto; tengo curiosidad pero a la vez miedo de que piense que es algo horrible ya que no deseo que sufra siendo mi esposo, si nos vamos a casar tenemos que empezar por llevarnos bien al menos, fui arrebatada de mis pensamientos al no sentir el vehículo moverse y ver a Garry salir y abrirme la puerta como todo un caballero.

-Hemos llegado.-Me quede helada no sabía que decir ante esa mirada suya.- ¿Estás bien Ib?

-Ah claro gracias por preocuparte por mi.-Sonreí.

Garry me extendió su mano y yo la acepte, me ayudo a salir del coche y cerró la puerta para abrir la del edificio donde vivía, subimos los escalones hasta llegar a la puerta de su departamento como siempre no cruzamos palabra en el trayecto, sólo hablamos una vez dentro. Garry me ofreció una toalla y una taza de té que acepte gustosa, como la lluvia no bajaba decidimos llamar a mis padres y avisarles que pasaría la noche con él, ellos aceptaron y aquí estoy en el baño del pequeño departamento de Garry; dándome un cambio de ropa ya que mi vestido podrá ser lindo y sencillo pero no es lo ideal para dormir, me puse la camisa que Garry me dio lo único que tenía para mí, era algo gracioso ya que me llegaba hasta el muslo.

De la nada recordé el pensamiento que tuve en casa sobre Garry y su… Hay señor mátame como pude pensar algo indecente con lo amable que ha sido Garry conmigo hasta ahora.

Demonios estoy tardándome mucho y Garry se preocupará si no aparezco, decidimos dormir juntos ya que debemos acostumbrarnos; seremos marido y mujer después de todo, me di una última mirada al espejo y abrí la puerta del baño, empecé a caminar hacía la habitación donde vi a mi futuro esposo tan guapo como siempre presumiendo sus atributos, tan sólo me vio y se sonrojo, imagino que yo debo estar igual o peor que él.

-Ib, que bueno que llegas iba a ir a buscarte.

-Perdona la tardanza Garry.-Respondí caminando hacia él.

-No hay problema.-Sonrió él con esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre me ha cautivado.

Le devolví el gesto con la misma amabilidad que el uso, pero parece que no fue suficiente ya que me jalo de la muñeca y me abrazo, estaba sorprendida pero no me negué al calor de su cuerpo y al parecer ambos disfrutábamos el calor del otro, tanto que nos quedamos dormidos; a la mañana siguiente, el día de nuestra unión vinieron por mí para poder prepararme para el día de hoy.

Me vi en el espejo y no puedo creer que esa hermosa chica vestida de blanco sea yo, el vestido blanco que mi madre usó en su boda contrasta con mi piel mientras que el ramo de rosas rojas que llevo hacen juego a mis ojos extrañamente rojos, nunca me di cuenta de lo bonita que puedo ser.

-¡Isabella ya es hora, apresúrate!

-Bien aquí voy.-Salgo con el ramo de rosas rojas en mano, camino al jardín no puedo pensar en nada más que en Garry; al llegar me siento nerviosa la decoración me tranquiliza, el jardín es bonito con todas esas hermosas rosas azules, rojas y amarillas. Es raro que haya rosas azules ya que son algo difíciles de mantener vivas a diferencia de las amarillas y las rojas, mi madre pensó en todo tanto en la decoración como en mi vestido; suspiró este día será agitado.

* * *

_**Bueno eso fue el primer capítulo, les traere el siguiente pronto hasta luego**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi historia llena de pasión, espero que disfruten de ella, mínimo le dejaré como 10 capítuos y sin más les dejo leer y disfrutarla**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Tomé aire y me dirigí hacia Garry, él estaba vestido con un traje azul claro y un pañuelo blanco que adornaba su pecho como lo suelen llevar la mayoría de los hombres, sonreí cuando llegue a su lado y él sonrió de la misma manera cuando me vio a su lado.

La ceremonia paso lenta para mi parecer, hasta que ambos aceptamos estar juntos ante el juez, la fiesta fue lo más pesado ya que nadie me dejaba respirar tranquila y deseaba hablar con Garry, en todo el día no nos hemos visto así que ahora que estábamos solos en nuestra noche de bodas quería hablar con él y decirle lo que siento de una vez por todas.

Llegamos a París Francia y después al hotel donde íbamos a hospedarnos, decidí que ya no podía callarlo y le hable a mí ahora esposo…

-Garry quiero decirte algo.

-Dime Isabella.

-Yo… Garry he estado enamorada de ti desde que tengo 10 años.

Las palabras no hacían falta en ese momento ya que él me beso, yo feliz correspondí aquel beso que al principio era tímido pero conforme pasaban los segundos se hacía apasionado; mi sonrojo hizo presencia en mis mejillas y en las de él al separarnos por falta de oxígeno, vi sus ojos llenos de ternura y deseo por mí, no creía que Garry tendría ese tipo de sentimientos por mi tenía entendido que me odiaba pero veo que no era verdad, el silencio reinaba hasta que él lo rompió.

-Isabella yo también tengo sentimientos por ti, tanto sucios como puros.-Cuando me dijo eso yo no sabía cómo reaccionar, como toda mujer de la época llegué pura al matrimonio y ahora era el momento de dejar mi pureza y empezar a disfrutar de mi esposo.

-Garry yo…

-Si no quieres hacerlo hoy está bien, te amo y voy a respetar tu decisión.

-No, yo deseo que lo hagamos.-No podía creer que esas palabras me salieran al verle tan deseable, y eso tampoco me lo esperaba sinceramente.

-Está bien pero avísame si cambias de opinión o te lastimo.

**Comienza la parte fuerte, si eres alguien inocente y sensible no lo leas aunque no sé si sea tan fuerte pero bueno.**

Me límite a asentir para después sorprenderme y sonrojarme al quedar debajo de Garry, quién me miraba con ternura y pasión, empezó a besarme el cuello apasionadamente mientras retiraba mi vestido, yo como soy inexperta en esto sólo me quede quieta disfrutando de las caricias que me ofrecía él, me sentí algo pequeña al estar desnuda frente a él; Garry me sonrió a modo de decirme que todo estaría bien y yo le devolví la sonrisa con seguridad para después soltar un gemido al sentir sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel, sin perder tiempo le retiré la camisa con todo y pañuelo; me volvió a regalar una sonrisa y acto seguido empezó a amasar y succionar mis senos, gemí ante el placer que me daba eso, pude ver la sonrisa de Garry al lograr su objetivo, su sonrisa se agrandó cuando grite de placer al sentir su boca en mis pezones, me mordí el labio inferior y seguí disfrutando de las caricias y el placer que él me daba, como toda inexperta no sabía que hacer; era mi primera vez y nada te preparaba para esto, sólo la experiencia de realizar el acto.

Tan sólo me distraigo un segundo y me encuentro sin nada puesto frente al hombre que amo, el me susurra lentamente y con una voz muy sensual y ronca 'te amo' para proseguir y besarme, otro beso apasionado que correspondí con gusto; mientras mi amado me besaba sentí un bulto chocar con mi entrepierna de manera insistente, supe en ese instante que se trataba del miembro de mi esposo y sonreí para mis adentros.

Nos separamos y sólo un hilo de saliva separaba nuestros labios, le sonreí mientras le despojaba de las últimas ropas que le quedaban y el me devolvió el gesto, acaricio mi rostro y me vio.

-¿Segura que quieres esto? –Me pregunto.

-Sí, estoy segura.-Respondí con seguridad.

-Bien, pero por favor dime si te lastimó, ¿Vale?

-Vale.

Sin más preámbulos Garry entró dentro de mí con mucho cuidado, sentí algo de dolor y me salieron algunas lágrimas que él seco con pequeños besos para esperar a que me recuperará, el dolor se fue dando lugar al placer; avise a Garry moviéndome un poco, capto mi indirecta me besó y empezó las embestidas, estaba muerta de placer gimiendo al igual que él.

Empezamos a sudar pero en ningún segundo dejamos de gemir ante el placer y la lujuria que sentíamos en ese momento, nuestra noche de bodas estaba siendo especial; nada podía ser mejor estaba casada con el hombre al que amó y él también me ama.

Las embestidas se hicieron lentas y sentí algo líquido y cálido dentro de mí, pero eso no era el final de nuestra noche llena de lujuria y pasión, Garry siguió con sus embestidas a pesar de todo, seguimos así hasta el amanecer donde el derramo otra vez su semilla dentro de mí, nos cubrió con las sabanas y me abrazó tiernamente.

-Te amo Ib.

-Yo también te amo Garry.-Susurré antes de quedarme dormida en sus brazos, sin duda Garry es el hombre al que amo y me alegro que él se haya llevado mi inocencia en nuestra noche de bodas, no me importa nada más ahora, sólo él y yo.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Pervertí a alguien? ¿Me matarán por pervertida? Lo descubriré en los reviews y en el siguiente capítulo de está historia llena de pasión **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola hola, les traigo el tercer capítulo de está historia llena de pasión, creo que van a ser pocos capítulos pero no se preocupen haré secuela si lo desean.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente desperté y me di cuenta de que sin duda pase la mejor noche de todas, voltee y vi a Garry durmiendo pacíficamente, sonreí para mis adentros le deje un beso en la mejilla y fui a darme un baño sin duda mi vida estaba completa a su lado...

Un mes ha pasado y debo admitirlo Garry y yo tenemos relaciones en días especiales, por ejemplo ayer aún puedo recordarlo...

Yo estaba leyendo como siempre en la biblioteca esperando que llegará mi esposo, pues era día de San Valentín y saldríamos, suspiré volviendo a mi lectura cuando sentí una ligera mordida en el cuello lo que me hizo sonrojarme y soltar un gemido, voltee y me encontre con la mirada lujuriosa de Garry, sonreí y lo bese; el beso fue apasionado, cuando me di cuenta ambos estabamos sobre el escritorio de la biblioteca.

-Te amo Ib...

-Yo también te amo Garry.

Sin más que decir entró en mi, yo gemí, la verdad nunca creí que podría gustarme tanto estar con un chico así pero con Garry siempre es diferente, ese día tardo más de lo normal pues probabamos varias posiciones, sentía demasiado placer cuando jugaba con mis pechos y mordía mi lóbulo, a la vez yo le daba placer haciendo masajes en su abdomen y espalda, cuando se venía dentro de mi yo en cierta forma ya no me sentía tan inocente como siempre pero debo admitir que tampoco creí que terminaría así ese día de San Valentín.

Esa noche no fue mejor que nuestra luna de miel pero fue hermosa de todas formas, me encanta pasar el tiempo con mi esposo de la forma que sea no importa, fui sacada de mis pensamientos por unos brazos que sostenían mi cintura y unos labios que depositaron un beso en mi cuello, sonreí y me voltee para besarlo, pero de la nada me sentí con nauseas y lo empuje ligeramente para ir al baño a vomitar, Garry me siguió preocupado y aparto mi cabello de la cara, cuando termine jale la palanca y me lave la boca, vi la preocupación en los ojos de Garry, me inquieta verle así...

-¿Estás bien cielo?

-Sí, no te preocupes por nada.-Intente sonar lo más optimista que pude.

-Bueno cariño, debo irme a trabajar si te vuelve a pasar no dudes en mandarme a llamar.

-No te preocupes lo haré, anda ve que se te hará tarde.-Le dí un último beso y lo vi irse, suspiré y decidí salir un rato con mamá para olvidarme de lo que pasó, mi madre encantada aceptó salir conmigo de compras; paso rápidamente por mi y nos fuimos.

Mi madre había ido a dejar las bolsas de las compras en el carro mientras yo esperaba, de la nada empece a sentir un mal presentimiento, desearía no haber volteado en ese momento, al voltear lo ví, el asesino más buscado de Londres; intente correr pero al momento sentí una apuñalada en el vientre y mi mundo se torno color negro...

En otro lugar...

-¡¿Donde está Garry?!

-Aquí estoy señor, ¿Qué pasa? -Pregunté preocupado al ver a mi jefe así de alterado.

-No hay tiempo para preguntar, ¡Vaya al hospital ahora mismo, su esposa está en peligro!

No tuvo que decir nada más para que tomará mi abrigo y saliera como alma que lleva el diablo de la oficina, conducía lo más rápido que podía hasta el hospital donde según el jefe se encontraba Ib, si tan sólo no la hubiera dejado sola ese malnacido no le hubiera hecho daño.

Cuando llegue me estacione y corrí a recepción, la enfermera del doctor que atendía a Ib me llamó, sin dudarlo fui con ella.

-Por favor digame que Isabella está bien...

-Claro que lo está señor, tanto ella como el bebé están bien.

Esperen, ¡¿Bebé?! Eso explica las nauseas de la mañana...

-¿E-Ella lo sabía?

-Acaba de enterarse también señor, si gusta pasar a verla...

-Por supuesto.

La enfermera me sonrió y me llevo a donde estaba Ib consolando a su madre, al verme su mirada cambio parecia asustada, le sonreí para calmarla y ella me devolvió el gesto, no se donde está pero en cuanto encuentré a ese criminal sentiré una gran satisfacción de verlo tras las rejas...

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
